


𝐂 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐂𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲 𝐂𝐡𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐬

by yooncakeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooncakeu/pseuds/yooncakeu
Summary: If Santa is something we all create together, then it’s up to each of us to be Santa to each other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	𝐂 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐂𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲 𝐂𝐡𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisteen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sisteen).



Kasih tau gue, hal gila apa lagi yang bisa terjadi di tengah krisis ekonomi kayak sekarang? Betul, diPHK tanpa alasan jelas dan nggak punya cukup waktu untuk cari pekerjaan pengganti.

Buku-buku jari gue bisa aja mendarat mulus di pelipis 'mantan' bos gue kalo sekretarisnya gak tiba-tiba masuk dengan embel-embel bawa minuman. Dari sekian banyak pegawai kontrak di kantor, kenapa dia milih gue si pegawai tetap buat diberhentikan dan sialnya lagi, tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan di sini gue sekarang, di luar halte transjakarta Matraman, ngeliatin kendaraan lalu-lalang sembari menghabiskan rokok.

Gue akhirnya masuk ke halte dan men- _tapping e-money_ , memutuskan buat pulang naik transjakarta sore ini. Sekarang gue cuma bisa setengah bengong ngeliatin kendaraan di luar jendela. Udah lama juga kalo dipikir-pikir gue gak pulang naik transjakarta, gue bahkan gak inget kapan terakhir kali pulang kantor sebelum jam 5 sore. Langit oranye gak pernah gue lihat dari lama karena posisi ruangan gue yang langsung berhadapan sama gedung sebelah. Ditambah lagi jam segini biasanya masih fokus melihat ke layar komputer.

“Ng, _sorry_ , Mas, ini _id card_ nya jatoh.”

Gue langsung nengok ke sosok yang tangan yang lagi nyodorin id card di depan muka gue. Ah, kalo aja jendela atau pintu bus transjakarta ini bisa gue buka seenaknya, gue pasti akan langsung ngerebut id card gue dari tangan si Mba dan melemparnya jauh-jauh sambil teriak ' _Gatot anjing!!_ '.

Nyemplung ke kolam Bundaran HI kalo perlu. Oh, Gatot itu mantan bos gue.

“Oh iya, makasih, Mba,” gue berlalu dan keluar dari bus. Nyebat sebatang lagi sabi kan, ye?

Tangan gue sibuk mengirim pesan ke teman rumah gue; minta jemput. Kurang dari 10 menit, mobil Range Rover putih sudah setengah terparkir di seberang jalan. Gue langsung masuk tanpa peduli pengendara motor yang hampir aja kepentok pintu mobil.

“Mobil lu mane, Col? Tumben minta jemput.”

“Ada di kantor,” gue mulai mengotak-atik radio mobil, “Gue abis dipecat, Ple.”

“Akhirnya, _congrats_.”

Tangan gue dengan luwesnya nempeleng kepala cowok yang lagi duduk di belakang kemudi, “Bangsat lu, ye.”

“AHAHA! Kok bangsat, sih? Kan lu sendiri yang bilang kerjaannya ngebosenin, pengen cepet-cepet keluar.”

“Tapi gak sekarang juga, Ple. Mereka gak ada basa-basinya sama gue.”

“Mungkin emang udah nemu pengganti kali, Col.”

Gue cuma manggut-manggut, “Iya kali, ya.”

“Jangan lupa lu, besok.”

“Emang besok ngapain?”

“Gue udah cariin lu tempat pesugihan yang bagus.”

“Ada gila-gilanya lu, anjing.”

“Ya, gerejalah goblok. Besok kan hari Minggu.”

“Oh, iya,” gue diem sebentar. Menimang sesuatu, “Apa gue dipecat gara-gara jarang gereja, ya?”

“Emang lu paling-paling suci, gerejanya deket Natal doang,” Duple geleng-geleng dramatis. Emang dia hobinya menghakimi orang lain, mentang-mentang kerjaannya pengacara.

Duple, nama aslinya siapa ya, sampe lupa karena dari kecil gue panggil Duple.

Oh, Seokmin.

Gue dan Duple udah temenan dari jaman SD. Gue sendiri kaget dia masih tahan temenan sama gue. Kalo bisa dibilang kita sama-sama anak dari keluarga berada, tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama, tiap sore sepedaan bareng, ikut sekolah bola yang sama. Sampai akhirnya waktu kuliah gue memilih buat melanjutkan di universitas negeri di Bandung, sedangkan Duple di Depok. Entah ide dari mana, selepas kuliah gue dan Duple sepakat untuk tinggal bareng. Gak gede sih, rumahnya, tapi cukup simpel dan rapi, di daerah Kemang. Akses ke fasilitas umum juga deket. Bagus, sekarang gue kedengeran kayak marketer perumahan.

***

Duple anjing!

Gue tahu dia pasti lagi ketawa-ketawa di ujung ruangan ini. Emang sialan.

Sekarang di sini gue, dikerubungi anak kecil dengan pakaian Santa Claus.

Tadi pagi, Duple dengan berisiknya gedor-gedor kamar gue.

“Col, bangun, Col! Gereja!”

“Yang jadwal siang aja,” gue masih menggeliat di kasur.

“Kali ini harus pagi, Col. Ada yang minta tolong.”

Duple manusia paling suci se-kemang raya. Dia orang yang akan bantuin lu kapan pun dan di mana pun bila itu memungkinkan dan masuk akal tentunya. Gue yakin, kali ini juga begitu. Dia gak akan bisa menolak untuk bantuin orang lain selama itu masih bisa dia lakukan, jadi gue nurut dan bersiap buat ke gereja pagi ini.

“Tapi gak gini juga, Dupleee!” kata gue tertahan.

“Lu harus ngerasain yang gue rasain kemarin, Col. Mantep banget,” Duple cekikikan. Si Kampret.

“Mba Tesa, ini gak panas, kan?” rengek gue ke salah satu kakak kostum gereja gue.

“Nggak, kalo panas juga gapapa, kan? Sekalian diet sauna,” sama aja kayak Duple.

“Dah sana,” Duple ngedorong gue masuk ke ruangan. Segerombolan anak kecil langsung nengok dan lari ke arah gue.

“Anjirlah.”

“ _Good luck, My Bro_.”

_Good luck, My Bro_ , pala lu bulet.

Rasa capeknya 45 menit jadi Santa Claus ngalahin gue abis _fitness_ 2 jam. Gue gak nyangka, tenaga bocah-bocah ini luar biasa besarnya. Jenggot putih yang gue pakai ditarik dan berakhir menjepret dagu gue, bahkan sempat salah satu dari mereka memanjat ke bantalan perut gue, NGAPAIN COBA?! Apakah ini salah satu level simulasi azab?

“Wih, gile, udah gue duga, lu pasti cocok banget sama kerjaan ini,” Duple menepuk-nepuk pundak gue. Pengen banget rasanya, nih, air putih di tangan gue pindah ke muka dia.

“Gila lu.”

“Seenggaknya lu udah gak ngomel-ngomel lagi gara-gara dipecat kan?”

“Jadinya ngomel-ngomel gara-gara lu,” kata gue sambil kembali memasang jenggot putih.

“ _Sorry_ , Kak, ng, ini,” seorang cewek berdiri di depan gue dan Duple.

“Ya, kenapa?” ye, Duple kalo cewek mah cepet responnya. Jiwa _lawyer_ yang selalu ingin melindungi manusia langsung muncul.

Gue merhatiin cewek tadi, kayaknya dia orang baru di gereja ini. Gue dan Duple mulai bergereja di sini semenjak kita pindah ke Kemang, berarti udah sekita 4 tahunan dan gue gak pernah tau cewek tadi. Kayaknya jemaat baru. Dia kelihatan ngasih kartu nama ke Duple.

Gue bisa lihat cewek tadi bilang makasih ke Duple dan pergi. Yang mencurigakannya adalah Duple yang jalan ke arah gue dengan mengulum senyum. Ekspresinya sama kayak waktu sebelum berangkat ke gereja tadi pagi. Jadi gue yakin, kabar apapun yang dia bawa saat ini, pasti sebuah serangan buat gue.

“Kenapa lu? Nahan tawa gitu, pasti mau ngasih yang nggak-nggak, kan, lu?” gue memicingkan mata.

“Jadi gini, Col-”, Duple berdeham.

“Stop. Udah sampe situ aja. Apapun kelanjutannya, pasti gak bener,” gue bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti.

“Hahahaha! Nggak, kali ini serius, dengerin gue dulu.”

“Gak ada, bahkan sekarang, skrip lu bener-bener sama kayak tadi pagi sebelum bilang gue akan jadi Santa Claus.”

“Nah, itu dia! Jadi cewek yang tadi minta tolong buat lu jadi Santa Claus di acara natal kantornya, terus-”

“Kan, anjing lu, Ple.”

Ibu-ibu di sebelah gue berdeham.

“ _Anjing lu, Ple_ ,” ulang gue dengan nada yang ditekan.

“Bayarannya lumayan, Col. Mana tau emang ini kerjaan yang tepat buat lu,” gue bisa lihat Duple menahan tawanya.

“Kerjaan yang tepat, pala lu! Gue kuliah mahal-mahal, berdarah-darah di ITB gak buat jadi Santa Claus bayaran pas lulus, ya!”

“HAHAHAHA! Kali ini aja, kasian tadi gue liatin tuh cewek udah kayak 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 banget. Katanya dia yang bertanggung jawab sama acara itu di kantornya. Dan bisa jadi bakal ngaruh banget sama nilai magangnya dia nanti.”

“Gak ada hubungannya sama gue. Kalo mau, mending lu aja, Ple. Mana tau jiwa keadilan dan kemanusiaan yang beradab lu lagi butuh asupan.”

“Nah, masalahnya tanggal segitu gue harus sidang ke Gading. _Please_ banget, Col. Kasian dia.”

“Nggak!”

***

Sekali lagi, Duple anjing!

Sekarang gue udah di depan gedung di daerah Thamrin sambil nenteng tas gede isi kostum Santa Claus yang gue pinjem dari Mba Tesa. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵, kenapa sih gue iya-in permintaannya si Duple. Mau pulang juga nanggung, kasian juga sama cewek itu.

Masuk gak, ya? Ah, anjir, dah lah. Lanjut.

Gue bergegas masuk ke toilet dan berganti pakaian. Lihat, betapa mandirinya gue, belum disuruh ngapa-ngapain udah siap-siap sendiri.

“Oh iya, Kak, nanti ada bagian Kakak nyanyi lagu _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ ya, Kak,” jelas cewek yang seminggu lalu ngobrol sama Duple.

“Ha? Nyanyi? Kan gak ada di perjanjiannya.”

“Ada kok, Kak. Aku udah _chat_ Kakak yang satu lagi, udah kasih _rundown_ nya.”

Ingetin gue buat nyukur rambut Duple sampe botak sepulang acara ini atau naruh sambel di boxernya.

“Nanti aku yang main pianonya, kok, Kak,” cewek tadi senyum selebar mungkin. Tapi masalahnya bukan siapa yang ngiringin gue nyanyi, tapi gue yang memiliki keterbatasan dalam memahami nada-nada.

Kejutan gak selesai sampai situ, ada yang lebih parah. Peserta acaranya bukan cuma pegawai kantor aja. Semua pegawai yang sudah memiliki keluarga dipersilahkan membawa anggota keluarganya, termasuk anak-anaknya. Itu artinya simulasi azab level dua.

“Capek ya, Kak? Maaf banget ya, Kak, yang seharusnya jadi Santa tiba-tiba nge _cance_ l pas hari Minggu kemarin. Makanya pas liat Kakak, aku langsung coba minta tolong, ternyata bisa. Makasih banyak ya, Kak,” jelas cewek ini panjang lebar di sebelah gue yang lagi makan nasi kotak.

“It's okay,” _IT'S NOT OKAY, KAMPREET!_

Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi gue cuma manggil dia dengan sebutan cewek ini, cewek itu, bukan karena gak inget namanya.

Okay, gue emang gak inget namanya. Bahkan dari pertama ketemu tadi, dia belum memperkenalkan diri sama sekali. Jadi bukan salah gue. Bahkan Duple gak ngasih tau gue sama sekali nama _client_ gue ini. Eh, dia ini _client_ gue kan hitungannya?

“Nama gue Seungcheol, panggil aja Cheol,” kata gue di sela-sela mengunyah makanan.

“Loh, nama Kakak bukannya Choirul?”

Choirul siapa lagi, jir?

Gue melihat sinis ke arahnya, terus kembali mengunyah ayam balado dari nasi kotak.

“Soalnya kata Kak Julian, nama kakak itu Choirul.”

“Julian siapa lagi?” gue mulai menyisir rambut frustasi.

“Itu loh, Kak, temen kakak yang satu lagi.”

Bangsat Duple ngaku-ngaku namanya Julian. Otak gue mulai bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pilihannya: ketawa kenceng sampai sakit perut tapi nanti gue gak bisa ngelanjutin makan ayam atau langsung nelpon Duple suruh keluar dan pergi jauh dari rumah.

“Oke, dari awal kita ketemu aja udah banyak miss communication. Jadi gini,” gue memutar kursi dan memastikan posisi gue yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan dia.

“Pertama, nama gue Seungcheol, bukan Choirul, Choiral, apa lagi Choi Sitohang.”

“Itu Choki, Kak.”

“Terserah. Kedua, temen yang lu _chat_ selama ini namanya Seokmin, bukan Julian,” Julian tai kucing.

“Yang terakhir, pekerjaan asli gue bukan Santa Claus panggilan. Gue yang ada di sini sekarang adalah hasil dari pengambilan keputusan Seokmin yang semena-mena,” gue menenggak minum sebelum menyelesaikan sesi klarifikasi. “Gitu.”

“Gitu?”

“Iya, udah segitu aja ceritanya. Ini gue udah bisa balik kan?”

“Oh! Iya bisa, Kak. Kakak naik apa ke sini?”

“Transjakarta.”

“Aku juga! Kakak yang ke arah mana?”

“Ragunan.”

Ada jeda, dia keliatan mikir, “Wah, sama! Kalo gitu bareng aja kak.”

“Boleh.”

Gue masih harus nunggu sekitar 20 menitan sampai dia selesai dengan semua urusan acara ini.

“Semuanya, Sekar pulang dulu ya!”

Oh, namanya Sekar.

“Emangnya Kak Cheol awalnya kerja apa?”

Gue pengen jawab kerja lembur, kuda aja kalah tapi dia bukan Duple dan takutnya malah gak ngerti.

“Fraud di perusahan travel.”

“Wow. Gede dong gajinya? Eh, _sorry_ , Mba, ini kartunya jatoh.”

Transjakarta nggak begitu ramai, tapi tetep aja gue dan Sekar gak kebagian tempat duduk. Sayangnya, Sekar ternyata adalah orang yang sangat bawel. Gue dengan sisa-sisa tenaga habis tawuran sama geng anak kecil cuma bisa jawab setiap percakapan seadanya. Rasa capek bener-bener bikin gue males mikir.

“Tapi aku kok gak pernah liat Kak Cheol di gereja ya.”

“Ini pertanyaannya gak kebalik?”

“Ha? Emang grammar aku salah ya? Kalimatnya ada yang terbalik gitu Kak?”

“Ha?”

“Ha?”

Efek acara tadi emang bener-bener dahsyat merusak cara kerja otak kita berdua.

“Kak Cheol udah lama di gereja situ?”

“Nggak sih, baru dari kelas tiga.”

“Tiga SMA kak? Baru dong.”

“Tiga SD.”

Sekar ngeliatin gue dengan muka datar. Mungkin mau kesel udah keburu capek juga.

“Kuliahnya dulu di mana kak?”

“ITB.”

“Tambang?”

“Kalo tambang, sekarang gue udah di Kalimantan gali berlian, Kar. Gue Informatika.”

Dia cuma ber-oh-ria.

“Gue turun sini ya. Duluan.”

“Eh, aku juga turun sini.”

“Iya gitu?”

“Iya?”

“Gak ngikutin gue, kan?”

“Selain jutek, Kak Cheol pedenya tinggi juga ya,” dia manggut-manggut.

Kali ini gue beneran ketawa. Selama hidup gue, cuma Duple dan keluarga gue yang berani mengkritik sifat gue.

***

“Lumayan juga lu, cuma nyanyi pake baju bapak-bapak gembul dapet segini, Col,” Duple baru aja nunjukin gue foto dari bukti transferan Sekar ke rekening gue.

“Kebetulan aja yang kemaren itu acara di kantor saham. Coba kantor pos, yang ada gue disuruh nganter paket pake rusa.”

“Si Goblok.”

Dua minggu lalu setelah acara kantor tempat cewek yang namanya Sekar itu selesai, gue nerima email jadwal interview di kantor baru yang gue lamar. Tepat empat hari lalu, Duple juga berhasil dengan rencana melamar pacarnya.

“Hidup kita akhir-akhir ini kenapa hoki banget ya? Apa karena abis nerima kerjaan dari Sekar langsung dikasih untung terus. Bahkan gue menang di kasus yang kelihatan gak mungkin,” Duple masih fokus ke tv.

Masalahnya, Ple, itu juga pertanyaan gue. Kalo Duple nanya gue, gue nanya siapa?

“Nyoba judi bola ah, hoki juga gak ya?” Duple mulai berpindah fokus ke hpnya.

“Berdosa kamu Duple!”

“Siapa tau ya, kan.”

“Doa dulu coba, Ple.”

“Orang mana yang sebelum judi berdoa dulu, Jing?”

“Siapa tau ya, kan,” gue mengikuti nada bicara Duple. Mendapat balasan tamparan bantal sofa.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Col. Lu Sabtu ini kosong gak?”

“Kan gue Sabtu Minggu emang libur.”

“Asik juga kantor baru lu. Nah, Dari pada weekend lu gabut, jadi Santa Claus lagi, yuk! Ke panti asuhan,” senyum Duple yang sumringah nggak ketinggalan.

Muka Duple pengen banget gue tampol. Dia baru aja masukin taruhan judi bola dan sekarang ngajakin gue buat ikut beramal. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi salah satu pengacara muda tersukses.

“Ple.”

“Col.”

“Ple. Serius gak sih?”

“Nggak, bercanda,” Duple berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sebelum dia nutup pintu, dia lanjutin omongannya, “Sabtu jam sepuluh, ye, Col. Nanti gue yang ambil aja kostumnya ke Mba Tesa.”

“Duple anjing!”

Tentu aja pintu kamarnya udah ditutup duluan sebelum bantal sofa yang gue lempar mendarat.

“Sebenernya ini bukan acara syukuran lamaran lu, kan, Ple?” bisik gue yang masih siap-siap di salah satu ruang panti.

“Emang paling sotoi lu, Col.”

“Terus kita ngapain natalan di sini? Maksud gue selain berkedok beramal dan nutupin dosa judi bola kemaren, kita mau?” gue menggantung pertanyaan di ujung kalimat.

“Judi bola kemaren mah, nggak usah disebutin juga kali. Kali ini beneran beramal,” Duple ngeliatin gue serius, “Suer.”

“Mencurigakan.”

Gila.

Gue ulangi, GILA.

Kalo ada kata yang lebih cocok buat Duple, tolong kasih tau gue. Entah dosa apa gue sama dia, tapi yang harus lu semua tahu, anak-anak di panti ini luar biasa tenaganya. Dari kumpulan geng bocah yang pernah gue sambangi, tempat ini yang paling ganas. Nggak ada 20 menit, gue langsung minta ganti shift sama Duple. Nggak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari melihat Duple yang dijambak habis-habisan. Gue bahagia, untuk 20 menit kemudian gue harus kembali ke medan perang.

“Ple,” gue jalan terseok ke arah Duple. Dia langsung paham dan menggantikan gue kembali ke medan perang.

“Kak Cheol, ini minumnya,” Sekar udah ada di depan muka gue, nyodorin segelas air dingin.

“Loh? Kok? Tapi makasih,” gue gak ragu buat habisin air di gelas itu dalam sekali minum.

“Aku tinggal di sebelah panti, Kak,” Sekar nyengir.

“Ini lu juga yang minta tolong gue sama Duple jadi Santa ke sini?”

“Betul, aku yang ngundang ke sini!” Dia nyengir lagi. Sumpah makin mirip Duple. Pengen kesel tapi gue tahu niat dia baik.

“Emang anak-anak sini jarang kedatangan tamu kayak gini?” Gue bicara di tengah minum air dingin yang telah gue isi ulang.

“Iya, biasanya cuma keluarga Sekar doang yang suka dateng kalo acara Natal gini. Makanya aku ngundang Kak Cheol sama Kak Duple, tapi aku gak minta buat jadi Santa, kok.”

Tuh, emang Duple aja yang ngide. Kampret emang.

Selesai acara, gue, Duple, Sekar dan beberapa relawan panti masih harus membereskan tempat acara berlangsung.

“Dulu sering, tapi semenjak kuliah udah jarang main ke sini karena sibuk nugas dan kegiatan kampus. Paling cuma ibu yang masih suka kirim makanan buat karyawan sini,” jelas Sekar sambil menenteng kursi kecil.

“Untung tadi kita sempet belanja kado-kado kecil. Dibantuin tunangannya Duple,” kata gue.

“Yoi! Masih keburu ternyata, gak mahal, sih, tapi bergunalah ya peralatan sekolah gitu.”

Kalo bisa dibilang, tunangan Duple termasuk cewek paling canggih yang pernah gue temui. Kapasitasnya dalam menghandle segala hal aneh yang Duple lakukan patut diacungi jempol. Pokoknya dia saingan gue dalam menjadi prioritas Duple.

***

Diluar dugaan gue, minggu-minggu selanjutnya gue dan Duple selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke panti ini. Bahkan Duple sukarela mengadakan syukuran pertunangannya di sini, kali ini beneran syukuran.

Begitu juga dengan Sekar, dia selalu ikut saat gue dan Duple mampir ke panti ini. Keterbukaannya untuk menceritakan setiap pengalamannya bersama anak panti bikin gue sadar bahwa sebenernya berbuat baik nggak harus selalu tentang memberi barang atau materi. Sekar cuma memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk bermain bersama anak panti tapi berhasil menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu anak-anak di sini. Itu juga yang gue dan Duple akhirnya berikan; sedikit waktu untuk bermain.

Hal ini berlangsung hingga sebelum Paskah, saat persiapan pernikahan Duple. Gue diharuskan untuk pindah ke cabang perusahaan yang ada di Surabaya. Sekar dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Pulau Kalimantan, bukan, mereka bukan mau gali berlian. Kakak Sekar yang sudah menikah kebetulan harus dipindah kerja ke sana dan keinginan orang tuanya untuk selalu tinggal bersama anak dan cucunya nggak bisa diganggu gugat.

“Gue berangkat dua minggu lagi, sih, abis nikahan Duple” kata gue sambil ngebuang asap rokok melalui jendela mobil. Dan sekarang di sini kita bertiga, duduk di dalam mobil Duple yang diam di parkiran panti.

“Yah, aku berangkat ke Kalimantannya empat hari lagi, kayaknya aku gak bisa dateng ke nikahan Kak Duple,” iya, sekarang Sekar ikut-ikutan manggil Duple.

“Yaaahh,” kata gue dan Duple barengan.

“Kak Duple.”

“Ha? Oh oke,” terus Duple keluar mobil.

“Ape nih?” gue cuma celingukkan.

“Kak Cheol,” kepala Sekar nongol di antara kursi gue dan kursi pengemudi. “Jadi gini.”

“Bentar, skrip lu kenapa jadi mirip kayak Duple pas mau ngomong hal yang ngeselin, ye?”

“Nggaak, ih.”

“Terus kenapa, nih?”

Setelah itu Sekar ngomong hal yang gak pernah gue bayangin. Ralat, gue pernah mikirin hal ini, tapi perkiraan gue bukan sekarang.

“Kak Cheol.”

“Sekar.”

“Serius dulu, Kak.”

“Lah, gue mah serius terus, yang bercanda perannya Duple.”

“Kak Cheol.”

“Ape? Dah tiga kali nih, nanti gue paketin deh piring cantiknya.”

“Humoris lu,” celetuk Sekar.

“Dih, dah berani dia. Hahahaha.”

“Kak serius ih.”

“Yaudah, apaan? Dari tadi serias, serius tapi gak jadi-jadi ngomong.”

“Aku suka Kak Cheol.”

“Iya, udah tau, terus?”

“Ya, nggak terus-terus, mau nyampein aja, sebelum pindah.”

“Hmm, oke, soalnya gue belum ada jawaban juga sih.”

“Siapa juga yang nyuruh jawab, orang cuma mau nyampein.”

“Ngeselin lu ye, ada orang _confes_ s kayak gini?” gue noleh ke arah Sekar.

“Ada, nih, aku,” dia meletin lidahnya.

“Udahan belom?” kepala Duple muncul lewat jendela.

“Udeh.”

“Ciee,” Si Goblok malah cie-cie, “Pulang nih kita, Col?”

“Pulang ayok, dah ngantuk juga nih anak bawang.”

Gue bisa lihat Sekar cemberut dari kaca spion di tengah mobil, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil.

“Rencana balik kapan, Kar, dari Kalimantan?” Duple teriak di sebelah kuping gue, dikira Sekar jaraknya 10 kilometer kali pake teriak.

“Nggak tahu, tapi kata Kakak sekitar dua tahun,” keduatangan Sekar di belakang punggung. Udah kayak posisi istirahat di tempat.

“Perlu dianter ke bandara gak?” tanya gue.

“Nggak ah, ntar Kak Cheol sama Kak Duple malah nangis.”

“Pede anjir, hahahaha,” Duple cuma cekikikan di sebelah gue.

“Kalo dua tahun lagi masih jomblo, tembak gue lagi ya.”

“Gak, gak ada siaran ulang!”

Itu terakhir kalinya gue dan Duple ngeliat Sekar. Maksud gue, bener-bener terakhir kali. Bahkan setelah itu gue dan Duple sama sekali belum menerima kabar sama sekali. Gue bukan orang yang akan nanyain kabar orang kalo gak butuh banget, tapi kali ini, gue dan Duple beberapa kali coba buat hubungin Sekar dan gak ada jawaban sama sekali.

***

Duple anjing!

Ini dia yang berumah tangga kenapa gue yang ribet disuruh belanja bulanan?! Istrinya yang ngidam, gue yang repot. Gue kan ke Jakarta mau liburan, bukan mau jadi asisten rumah tangga panggilan.

Natal 2023, gue dalam perjalanan ke panti naik transjakarta. Mobil gue kenapa rongsok banget sih, perasaan baru dibenerin.

“ _Sorry_ , Mas, ini kartunya jatoh.”

“Eh, thank you.”

“Mau ke panti juga ya? Bareng dong.”

Gue ngeliatin cewek ini dari atas sampe bawah, “Gak, males bareng anak bawang.”

“Yeh, Kak Choirul, masih aja jutek.”

“Makin ngeselin lu, ye, balik gali berlian,” gue mengusap puncak kepala Sekar. Perjalanan gue di transjakarta dihabiskan dengan mendengar cerita Sekar selama tinggal di Kalimantan.

Dan dia beneran pernah bantu warga sekitar nambang berlian sama emas di sungai.

“Masih jomblo gak? Tembak gue lagi dong.”

“Dih, males!”

Gue bisa liat muka Sekar yang memerah. Seru juga ngisengin calon pacar.


End file.
